


orange

by changbinnies



Series: you’re my rainbow [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, based off of my own high school theater experience!, blink and you miss it: rest of millennial line, hyunjin leads dance corp, hyunjin’s and seungmin’s names in woojin’s phone are little jin and little min, jinmin - Freeform, poor woojin has to put up with seungjin’s shit, seungmin is a theater nerd, slow burn? maybe?, texting elements, woojin is the older kim and former hs theater kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinnies/pseuds/changbinnies
Summary: hyunjin loves hearing seungmin sing, even if he can only watch from backstage.





	orange

**Author's Note:**

> hyung line: in college  
> ‘00 line: high school seniors  
> jeongin: high school junior
> 
> *woojin attends a local university and commutes home which is why he’s home during seungmin’s school year!
> 
> hopefully this makes sense!

orange (n): vibrancy, joy, freedom, fascination, determination

•

"Minnie, you have a score of the soundtrack, right?" Seungmin turns from his locker to the direction of the voice, and pauses for a split second. This happens whenever Hyunjin talks to him; Seungmin _has_ to take a tiny second to recover from seeing that stupidly pretty face (sadly, this occurs multiple times a day because he somehow ended up with this dumb lanky boy as his best friend).

"Yeah, Mr. Choi gave it to me yesterday. Are you leading dance corp again?" Seungmin asks this every time that a musical is approaching even though he knows the answer. 

Hyunjin smirks. "Of course, who do you think I am? Who else would lead the dance corp anyway?" 

Seungmin shoves him away from his locker and into the traffic of students walking to their next classes. He watches with amusement as Hyunjin apologizes profusely to other students and struggles to move his unnecessarily long limbs back to Seungmin's locker. He flops dramatically on the locker next to Seungmin's, panting. "Get your head out of your ass, Jinnie," Seungmin scolds.

Hyunjin laughs, walking backwards towards his next class to keep eye contact with Seungmin. "I know you only say that 'cause you wanna see my beautiful face!" he teases as he turns around.

"You wish," Seungmin mutters to himself.

• 

 **jinnie:** can i come over sometime this week to choreograph?

 **jinnie:** thx bae ily uwu xoxoxoxoxoxo!!!!

 **minnie:** i didn't even say yes

 **minnie:** also don't xoxo me that's gross

 **minnie:** but yeah i mean ig i don't want the dance corp to flop so:/

 **jinnie:** uhh no u love us!!!!!

 **minnie:** pay attention in class, jinnie

 **jinnie:** :P

•

True to his word, Hyunjin barges into the Kim household two days later with no forewarning. 

“Minnie!” he coos, walking up the stairs to Seungmin’s room. “Your favorite person ever has come to see you!” 

Hyunjin waits, ear pressed on Seungmin’s door in an effort to hear any signs of the boy. When all he hears is silence for three seconds, Hyunjin throws open the door dramatically, barging into the room. His face falls when he sees no sign of Seungmin.

 **jinnie:** yO

 **jinnie:** u said u’d be home in the morning today

 **minnie:** i am ??

 **jinnie:** [attachment: 1 image]

 **jinnie:** no sign of cute min min minnie in his room

 **minnie:** why are u in my house

 **jinnie:** it was a surprise:((

 **minnie:** i’m in the basement 

 **jinnie:** !!!!

 **jinnie:** here i come

 **minnie:** ...sigh

•

“What do you mean, ‘sigh’?” Hyunjin pouts as he walks in the basement. Seungmin is sitting cross legged on the floor, studying the music score. “You love me!”

Seungmin giggles (cute), and looks up from the score. “No, I don’t,” he teases. He stands up, grabs his stuff, and moves to the room with the clean floor and mirrored wall, Hyunjin’s favorite room in the entire Kim house.

(He’s always wanted a mini dance studio in his own basement, but his family was never able to afford it. Just another reason to visit Seungmin.)

Seungmin settles into a corner while Hyunjin moves to the center and begins stretching. This scene is familiar—they’ve met up like this every time they were both in the musical—and Hyunjin’s heart warms with the thought.

“What’s got you smiling, Jinnie?” Seungmin asks as he meets Hyunjin’s eyes in the mirror. Hyunjin rolls out his neck.

“Nothing.”

•

Hyunjin loves dance, he really does, but whenever he has to choreograph for the dance corp, he gets a little annoyed. After all, the dances have to be easy enough for all of the (good at singing but not at dancing) cast and have a suffice amount of cheesiness.

Hyunjin hates cheesy dances.

“Lighten up, Jinnie,” Seungmin chirps from his corner. “You look like you’re going to punch the mirror. Which—please don’t.”

Hyunjin tugs at his hair, sighs, and collapses on the floor. He rolls onto his stomach and faces Seungmin, head cupped in his hands. “Sing for me?”

To Seungmin, it sounds like Hyunjin wanting to get familiar with the score. Hyunjin just knows that Seungmin’s singing always makes him feel better.

Now on his back, Hyunjin stares at the ceiling while Seungmin begins to sing the first song. He closes his eyes as he lets Seungmin’s smooth voice wash over him. After a couple minutes, Hyunjin begins rolling across the floor.

“ _It’s delightful, it’s delici_ —Jinnie?” Seungmin stops as he notices Hyunjin’s rolling. “What are you doing?”

Hyunjin stops, turning to look at him. “Your voice is too nice. I couldn’t contain my excitement,” he states with a determined nod of his head.

Seungmin blushes.

•

It’s been two hours since Hyunjin stepped into the Kim’s “dance studio” and he’s gotten absolutely nothing done.

Ok, maybe not nothing. To be fair, he can’t find it in himself to focus while Seungmin is singing. (This is also a reoccurring theme.)

“Jinnie... do you wanna take a break?” Seungmin asks. “It doesn’t seem like you’ve gotten much done.” Hyunjin can hear the worry in his voice and slowly nods.

He’s pushing his sweaty hair back when an idea suddenly pops into his mind. “Minnie! Let’s get ice cream! Can we please go to Sweet Smiles?  _Please?_ " He pouts, batting his eyelashes at Seungmin.

All the other boy can do is laugh. "Of course, Jinnie. My treat," he grins. Hyunjin's pout morphs into a smile. "I know you forgot your wallet again," he adds on as an afterthought. Hyunjin's pout returns.

"Yeah..."

•

"Minnie! You are so cute!" Hyunjin gushes as he shows his phone to Seungmin, screen showing photos of him eating his ice cream. "You're going on my Instagram!"

Seungmin shakes his head, smiling. "You're too excited about that. I don't even look that good." Hyunjin looks just about ready to fight him. "Okay, okay," he hurriedly says. "They're cute, I guess."

Hyunjin nods enthusiastically, taking a lick of his ice cream and beginning to formulate his Instagram caption.

•

 **hwang_hyunjin** ice cream again with my boyf  **@kimseungmiin** !! xoxo

•

Seungmin flops onto his bed, sighing. Hyunjin had gone home after ice cream, claiming that he had other homework to finish, leaving Seungmin alone to think about the meaning of the Instagram caption.

That’s a lie.

Seungmin knows what the caption means. It’s just another one of Hyunjin’s stupid “we’re dating!” jokes, but it’s the first time he’s done it so publicly before.

Normally, he’ll casually steal a piece of Seungmin’s lunch and shrug, “He’s my boyfriend. He has to share his lunch with me,” and Felix, Jeongin, and Jisung will pay no mind.

Seungmin clicks on the 16 comments (why is Hyunjin so _damn_ popular) and prays that Woojin hasn’t commented. He’s let down.

•

 **yanginnie** hyung is cute

 **hwang_hyunjin** innie is correct

 **eric__sohn** aH that ice cream looks good

 **heohyunjooooon** since when were u dating ?!

 **kimwoojiin** Wow my little brother is looking cute

 **hwang_hyunjin** ik!!!

 **park_jihyo9** aww little bros

 **felix.lee** we Stan sweet smiles

Seungmin pauses before typing out his own comment.

 **kimseungmiin** objectively ur the cuter one jinnie

He turns off his phone before Woojin can say anything else.

•

Hyunjin’s doing his math homework at his desk when his phone buzzes from his nightstand. He smiles, opening it, and lays on his bed as he scrolls through the comments. For a second, he considers replying to Hyunjoon’s comment with something along the lines of “since last week!” but decided that might be a _little_ much and he also doesn’t want Seungmin to kill him. So.

 **hwang_hyunjin** not true!! minnie ur the cutest

•

“Ya, Kim Seungmin!” Seungmin hears Woojin’s voice yell, accompanying the heavy footsteps towards his door.

“What,” he yells back even louder, just to spite his older brother, who’s entering his room.

Woojin makes himself comfortable on Seungmin’s bed and puts on his serious face, which always makes Seungmin laugh because Woojin? Serious? What a joke.

They have a mini stare-off and before Seungmin can push Woojin out of his room, he speaks up. “Did you get my text?”

Seungmin checks his phone quickly, looking at the first notification.

 **least fav jinnie:** You like hyunjin, don’t you?

He looks back up at his brother. “No.” Woojin rolls his eyes so hard that Seungmin is afraid they’ll fall out of his head. “I really don’t!”

Woojin raises his eyebrows and Seungmin groans.

“I don’t think I do? But he posted that picture today, and normally he only jokes about dating me with our friends, but now I’m panicking; does he like me? Please send help, hyung, I’m dying,” he rambles dramatically.

“Whoa.” Woojin looks impressed at the number of words he spit out in such a short time. “I’m glad you got that all out of you.” Seungmin joins his brother and flops onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow.

“I’m just not gonna think about it.”

Woojin’s quiet for a good seven seconds before he asks, “Can I text him?”

“No.”

“I’m pouting.”

“...Whatever. You can if you want.”

“Yay! Thanks little Min!”

Seungmin kicks Woojin out of his room.

•

 **big jin:** Hwang!

 **little** **jin:** hyung! what’s up!!!

 **big** **jin:** Are you two actually dating, or is it a joke?

 **big** **jin:** As the resident older Kim, I need to make sure you’re fit for him

 **little** **jin:** lmao hyung

 **little** **jin:** it’s just an innocent joke!!

 **little jin:** unless he wants to;)

 **big** **jin:** Whoaaaa Hyunjin, that’s something you talk to Seungmin about, not me

 **little** **jin:** will do!!

•

“Seungmin,” a voice (Hyunjin) whines as a body (Hyunjin) leans against the locker next to Seungmin’s. “It’s already Friday which means I have a little over a week before full cast rehearsal starts! I still need to choreograph three numbers so can I come over again today?”

Seungmin does his necessary pause before laughing a little. “Of course! You can stay the night too, if you’d like,” he offers, knowing Hyunjin will get little done after school.

Hyunjin does his cute little exaggerated gasp. “Thanks Minnie! You’re the best!” Seungmin is suddenly being hugged by all 180 centimeters of Hyunjin before the taller boy runs off to his next class, not before blowing him a kiss.

Seungmin whips out his phone.

 **little min:** he did the Flirt With Me In Front Of Everyone thing again

 **least fav jinnie:** Which was...?

 **little min:** blow me a kiss in the hallway when we were like. 30 ft apart

 **least fav jinnie:** Have fun with that one

 **little min:** he’s staying the night today btw

 **little min:** and yes i already asked mom

 **least fav jinnie:** :)

•

Hyunjin's going through a crisis. A do-I-like-my-best-friend? kind of crisis. He normally would discuss these kinds of crises  _with_ Seungmin but it's currently one in the morning and he's been working on choreographing in the Kim's "dance studio" for hours, and he's now almost passed out on the floor, sweaty and staring at the ceiling.

"Jinnie, how many more songs do you have to do?" Seungmin pipes up from his corner. “I’m finished.”

"One more," he huffs out. “You’re finished? But can you sing for me? I’ll feel better if you do.” 

Seungmin whines. _Cute_. “My voice is tired... Let’s go to bed.”

Hyunjin can hear the exhaustion lacing his voice, and really, who is he to say no to a sleepy Seungmin?

•

Hyunjin, showered and in his pajamas (as per Seungmin’s request— _“You can’t sleep on my bed when you’re all sweaty!”_ ), pulls out his phone and finds someone to bother (and to listen to his crisis).

 **hyunjins:** can i call you super quick?

 **hyunjins:** thx!

 **channie hyung:** Ah

 **channie hyung:** Sure!

"Hello?" Chan's staticky voice says over the phone. It's late at night but of course Chan is awake, being a college student. "What's up, Hyunjin?"

Hyunjin speaks as quickly as possible before Seungmin returns. "So, I'm at the Kims," he rambles. "That's fine, right? I sleepover all the time. But, I may or may not be catching feelings for Seungmin." The last sentence is whispered and Hyunjin cups his hand around his mouth and the microphone. "Help."

Chan hums in thought. "Well," he kind of laughs a little. Hyunjin pouts. "Maybe figure out if you have feelings or not for sure, and then talk to him?" he suggests.

"Talk to him?" Hyunjin balks. "About my feelings? No!" 

Hyunjin can almost  _hear_ Chan shrugging over the phone. "You asked for my advice. I also need to finish this essay, so I'll be going! Goodnight and good luck Hyunjin!" And with that, Chan hangs up. Hyunjin feelings slightly better after spilling his bottle of feelings and sets his phone on the nightstand.

Caught up in the phone call, Hyunjin hadn't realized that the water was turned off until Seungmin walked into his room after a few seconds. Now hyper aware of his feelings, Hyunjin wants to cry. Cry because Seungmin looks so  _soft,_ and  _cuddly,_ and Hyunjin wants to ask him to be his boyfriend, stat. Instead, he mumbles, "Let's sleep, please," and Seungmin turns off the lights and joins him on the bed.

Hyunjin immediately turns to face Seungmin and throws his arm over his waist. Seungmin is the perfect size for being cuddled by Hyunjin, and now Hyunjin kind of wants to cry again. 

The clock on the nightstand flashes 2:13 and Hyunjin watches as it slowly changes to 2:18, 2:21, 2:27, thinking too loudly for his brain to handle. Seungmin is fast asleep in his arms, breathing softly. Hyunjin inhales deeply, smelling the Kim's laundry detergent and for the third time that night, wants to cry—no, maybe kiss Seungmin. So he does, quietly and as quick as possible on his head. Sleep comes much easier after that.

•

Hyunjin goes home that morning, leaving Seungmin to mope (and be interrogated by his brother). 

“Seungmin, are you sure he doesn’t like you?”

Seungmin rolls his eyes. As if someone as popular and handsome as Hyunjin would like him. "Yes, I'm sure." Woojin looks like he knows something, and Seungmin can't be bothered to care. 

(He cares. He wants to know.)

"Well," Woojin starts as he takes his phone out of his pocket. Seungmin tries to keep his face impassive. "Read this."

 **big**   **jin:**  Are you two actually dating, or is it a joke?

 **big**   **jin:**  As the resident older Kim, I need to make sure you’re fit for him

 **little**   **jin:**  lmao hyung

 **little jin:** it's just an innocent joke!

 **little jin:** unless he wants to;)

 **big**   **jin:**  Whoaaaa Hyunjin, that’s something you talk to Seungmin about, not me

 **little**   **jin:**  will do!!

Seungmin groans. "He hasn't said anything about dating. I'll talk to him at our first rehearsal," Seungmin lies, trying to get Woojin out of his room.

"Little Min, dance corp and the leads rarely interact during rehearsal," Woojin points out. "I  _was_ a lead when I was in high school, you know?" 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

•

Hyunjin goes to rehearsal every day, teaching the dance corp every number. It's a pity, really, that the leads are almost always in a different room rehearsing their singing. (When full run throughs are being done, Seungmin's always busy anyway.) He only really gets to talk to Seungmin and Jeongin during their lunch breaks, and even then it's only for half an hour.

There are a few pros to being on dance corp, though. While Seungmin is needed for almost every song, dance corp is only on stage for a couple numbers, which means Hyunjin can always watch the leads sing from backstage. It's amazing, he thinks, how Seungmin can command the stage with his vocals and his facial expressions. Enough of him waxing over Seungmin, though, Hyunjin needs to find a way to woo him, and he might just have a plan.

•

The Thursday of performance week arrives, and Seungmin  _still_   ~~~~hasn't talked to Hyunjin about whatever Woojin wanted him to. It's pissing him off, but he figures he'll have more time to talk after all four performances are over. Although he normally loves performing Thursday night, Friday night, Saturday afternoon, _and_ Saturday night, Seungmin is looking forward for this musical to end; knowing that Hyunjin watches him from backstage (he always does, but it's different this time, he swears) is slightly stressing him out. 

"Minnie!"

Speak (think?) of the devil. 

"Hey, Jinnie," Seungmin greets after his pause, looking up from his lunch. Hyunjin plops down on the empty seat next to him, quickly saying hi to the rest of the boys. They're all used to Jinmin's (a nickname given by the one and only Felix) antics, not batting an eyelash when the two have conversations between themselves.

"Are you nervous for tonight's show?" Hyunjin asks through a mouthful of salad. Before Seungmin can answer, Hyunjin speaks up again. "Wait! Seungmin owns the show. You're never nervous! You'll do great," he beams. "You always do."

Seungmin's going to go insane. He answers as composed as possible. "Of course I get nervous, Jinnie. Don't you?"

"Well, dance corp is huge, and we don't have solo lines. Plus, if I'm nervous before I go on, I just watch you from backstage," he answers cheerfully. 

Seungmin is startled. How is one supposed to respond to that? "Oh, thank you," he settles on, but Hyunjin's already busy talking to Jisung.

•

 **little jin:** hyung! i'm gonna bring flowers for minnie after saturday's show:)

Woojin smiles so big that his cheeks hurt.

•

(note: main leads have their own dressing rooms while dance corp/chorus/costume crew use the all-purpose room to change)

•

Saturday night's show ends spectacularly, with the cast and crew all on stage to finish out with bows. As the curtains close and the pit orchestra plays the exit music, the actors run backstage and prepare to greet the viewers in the main lobby of the building. Hyunjin quickly runs to the all-purpose room to grab his phone and the bouquet of flowers he bought earlier that day.

A good amount of the audience recognizes him and tell him "good job!", and Hyunjin's glad he isn't as swarmed as the leads are. That being said, it's almost impossible for him to find, let alone talk to Seungmin, thanks to all the people greeting him and having their children take pictures with him. However, he quickly finds Woojin, who came tonight due to no classes on the weekends, and gives him a hug.

"How was the show, hyung?" Hyunjin asks excitedly. Woojin grins and ruffles his hair.

"You both did great; I'm so proud of you guys!" Woojin tells him. Hyunjin smiles at the praise. "You're trying to find Seungmin, aren't you?"

Hyunjin nods. He's been trying to use his height to his advantage and find the other boy, but the Saturday night show is always packed. "I don't really know if I can give him these flowers in person, though," he frowns, looking at the bouquet in his hand. 

Woojin nods sympathetically. "You can put those in his dressing room," he suggests. "Change, and then come over and spend the night? I'll go ask my mom!"

"Thank you!" Hyunjin blurts out before running to find his own parents, also.

As soon as he finds his mom and dad, they begin to fuss over him and take pictures with him. "Honey, you did amazing!" his mom says. 

Hyunjin grins. "Thanks! Hey, can I spend the night at the Kims? Woojin-hyung invited me," he asks, hoping they won't object of another sleepover.

"Of course," his dad says. "But make sure you invite Seungmin over soon, too."

"Thank you!" he yells as he makes his way towards some other friends, and then to the dressing rooms.

Hyunjin walks through the dark halls until he reaches the door to Seungmin's room, knowing that the boy is still in the lobby talking to his friends and family. He gently places the bouquet on the table beside Seungmin's phone, making sure that the note is visible.

_from your #1 fan, jinnie♡_

**little jin:** [attachment: 1 image] _  
_

**big jin:** Cute note;)

 **big jin:** Also, mom says yes!

 **little jin:** so does mine !!

Heart racing after putting his flowers down, Hyunjin returns to the all-purpose room, changes, and heads to the Kims house.

He figures he'll just borrow Seungmin's clothes to sleep in (if they fit).

•

Seungmin is pleasantly surprised when he returns to his dressing room thirty minutes after the show ended and sees multiple cards and a bouquet on his table. He sets down the bouquets he's currently holding when his eye is caught by the note laying on his phone. He's about to text Hyunjin to thank him and ask him why he didn't see him after the show, but then he sees the text on his screen.

 **least fav jinnie:** Hyunjin's spending the night

 **least fav jinnie:** You're welcome!

Seungmin rolls his eyes and begins changing out of his costume.

•

"Little Jin, he's coming home soon," Woojin pipes up from the living room. "I'm tracking his phone." It's late now, and Hyunjin laughs, although he's feeling a little nervous and giddy inside.

More nervous than before any of his performances, maybe.

After a few minutes of watching TV with Woojin, the front door opens and in stumbles a Seungmin, struggling to carry four bouquets of flowers and the cards that fellow cast members wrote for him. Hyunjin quickly rushes over to help Seungmin place the flowers on the counter, and wraps him up in the biggest hug he can give.

"Minnie!" Hyunjin all but yells. "You were amazing! Sorry I couldn't see you after the show." He unravels his arms from around Seungmin and grins.

"You did well too, Jinnie," Seungmin answers, eyes scrunched up in a smile, at the same time Woojin whispers,  _that's my cue to leave._ "And thank you for the flowers. I'll keep yours in my room."

Hyunjin's heart swells with pride.  _He's keeping_ my  _flowers in_ his  _room. And the rest will stay in vases in the living room._

"Of course. You deserve them." Hyunjin inwardly cringes at himself and decides to busy himself with watching Seungmin find a vase.

Seungmin looks cute like this—carefully arranging the flowers and filling the vase with water, walking them up to his room. "Is there a reason behind these?" he asks. "Why is there a single pink tulip among all of these sunflowers?"

Hyunjin panics and closes the room door behind him, sitting on the floor. What can he say?

 _"Yeah, it's my sad attempt at trying to confess to you,"_ or  _"Yeah, they mean that I love you,"_ or  _"Yeah, it shows that I think you're beautiful."_

Instead, he fires back his own question. "Did you read my note?" He sees it on the top of Seungmin's pile of cards.

"No," says Seungmin. "I didn't see the back." Hyunjin immediately regrets asking. He  _really_ doesn't want to go through the embarrassment of Seungmin reading it in front of him. He watches, mortified, as Seungmin picks it up and turns it over. Thankfully, he reads it in his head, but Hyunjin still opts to lay down and bury his head in his arms.

_dear ~~est~~ minnie,_

_congrats on another successful musical! you did great.  
_

_i really enjoyed watching you from backstage which sounds creepy but i gotta support my bestie all that i can!!_

_anyway, i hope you enjoy these flowers. the arrangement may look strange to you, and i would tell you to look up the meanings by yourself but that's mean. so i'll just tell you myself:_

_sunflowers - pureness, adoration, dedication_

_tulip - a declaration of love_

_...that was embarrassing_   _but_ _it's what i really feel. ~~sorry this is so cheesy~~_

_please don't hate me after this and give me a chance._

_love,_

_jinnie!♡_

Hyunjin doesn't look up until he hears Seungmin move to put the note back on his desk. "Jinnie," Seungmin starts, thinking about his next sentence. Six agonizing seconds tick by before he continues.

"I'd love to give you a chance."

•

Seungmin is immediately attacked by a sweaty Hyunjin hugging him and making them both fall onto the bed. "Really?" Hyunjin asks, eyes wide. Seungmin thinks it's pretty cute. 

"Yeah, I didn't spend all of my time with you just to throw you away after a confession. Not to mention, I may have feelings for you also?" he mumbles.

Hyunjin squeals.

"Maybe," Seungmin reiterates, smile growing on his face. In a rush of boldness, he leans over and (quickly) kisses Hyunjin on the cheek. He stands up immediately and runs to his closet, pulling out an old shirt and his biggest pair of sweatpants before throwing them at Hyunjin's face.

"Go change," he says, embarrassed.

Hyunjin pulls the clothes off of his face. "Minnie!" he coos, but his red face gives him away. "You just kissed me!"

Seungmin groans. "Yes, and now I'm going to change. You better not be this excited every time I kiss you."

Hyunjin just squeals even louder and happily runs to the bathroom, leaving Seungmin burning up on his bed. 

•

 **kimseungmiin** flowers from the official boyf  **@hwang_hyunjin** <3!! thank you to everyone who came out to see the show:)

_View 3 more comments_

**hwang_hyunjin**!!! you rocked the show minnie ♡

 **kimwoojiin** YES

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this!! comments and kudos are appreciated<3 -a
> 
> (bonus points if u know what musical seungmin was singing from;))


End file.
